precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Gāo Hǎibá Hōngzhàjī-1
Gāo Hǎibá Hōngzhàjī - or the High Altitude Bomber - is a Chinese experimental project began in 1971 at the suggestion of Col Henjibou. The perimeters of the design first proposed an aircraft capable of reaching "unprecedented heights" and being able to reach 100km, sub orbital altitude. However due to recalculations and redesigns the current model has been dogged down to 30km altitude max, a record setting height but not to the full demands the project has. There is only one Bomber craft (GHH/HAB) in operation. It is stationed in Gobi-1. The project is still considered in progress, despite the operating aircraft. Project Parameters At the capture of American FJ-12 remains after the Battle of Aurora Chinese engineers were ordered to examine and reverse engineer concepts found on the craft's body. Preliminary research for concepts was undertaken by Zhou Henjibou at the Beijing National Library were the air-force officer buried himself in aircraft concepts formulated pre-Great War. Potential candidates were discovered to help carry the aircraft to its allotted altitude. Shortly after, the recently reversed engineered FJ-12s provided Henjibou with several other design concepts. Citing the physics of a paper airplane Henjibou wrote in his suggestion to the NPCLAF that a "wide winged aircraft is slower, but however is capable of making great range with less energy. Where as a narrow-winged aircraft is capable of rapid acceleration and can make great speed but burns much of its energy. An aircraft that is a successful marriage of these two ideas can operate extremely effective in flight and is capable of reaching immense altitudes." Outfit The GHH/HAB bomber is outfitted with traditional turbine and jet engines in order to bring it up to speed and altitude. These engines being mounted on its body under and over-wing. Compression Jets (Scramjets) are also equipped for when the bomber reaches its desired speed and altitude so it may climb to its full height. The body is clad largely in titanium and aluminum to preserve weight. Regardless, it's known to be a heavy craft and takes a large amount of time to accelerate to the point the Compression Jets may fire. Although redundant, a machine-gun capsule is set on the rear of the aircraft. The bomb bay is capable of carrying approximately 120 tons of explosive munitions. Telescopic sights in the bomb bay floor assist the bomb bay operator in releasing the payload around the target (at the altitude it flies direct hits are rarely expected, even with the sights angled to account for height and speed). A variable wing system operates the width and direction of the wings just after the engines. Generation Two After the successful launch of the Kaanshou satellite, thereby proving the Type-3 rocket model Zhou Henjibou and his engineers found that the current rocket models are far too heavy to equip GHH/HAB with to be able to launch without crushing the airplane. To this effect a redesign was called for. GHH-2 One of the new redesigns calls for the removal of the variable wing systems to save weight. To compensate the new design calls for the experimenting in a single-wing design, meshing the main body with that of the wing. Thus, the marriage of angled wings and the whole aircraft being transformed into a wing itself is theoretically capable of providing the aircraft in-air sustainability as well as the aerodynamics to accelerate and pick up speed for the Compression jets. The removal of the variable wing systems also allow for the engines to be more distributed along the air-craft's wingspan as opposed to clustered up. Preventing both over-heating as well as better weight placement. Missions While considered still a prototype asset, the GHH program has been deployed on several missions to test and observe its capabilities against real-world situations, otherwise unprovided at home or when opportunity arose. Scouting operations were carried out with the project over central Russia to take pictures of, and map the Russian wilderness and identify key positions from extreme altitude. The photography returned from these missions were processed into the military intel used widely in the second war against the Russian Republic. Likewise, Spanish aggression in Africa recon missions were called over present areas of conflict to observe the course of the Spanish war effort from above the front-line and behind it. These missions seeking to turn up the possibility, strength, and direction of alternate Spanish maneuvers as well as their potential launching grounds. In addition and in circumstance the Chinese GHH missions over Spanish Africa turned up the location of La Cabeza, the center of Spanish VX production and biological experimentation; though the later is not known to them.Category:Asia Category:Technology